Love me like I want you to
by Shinobukun
Summary: You can go with a secret one-sided love for so long, and it only takes a feverish and cross Miku to blow up and reaveal one of her best guarded secrets. [One-Shot] [Negitoro][Tsundere?]


**I don't own Vocaloid you already know guys :P**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love me like I want you to**

.

.

" _It hurts!" – cries the little girl with turquoise hair trying to take the other's hand of her injured knee._

" _I know Miku, but if you don't let me it will be worse" – said the older girl next to her as she placed a band-aid over the scratch. – "and now I will perform a magic trick so it won't hurt as much, are you ready?"_

" _A magic trick? Wow how? You can do that Luka?" – asked amazed the little toddler already forgetting the pain on her knee._

" _of course I can, mom taught me, now close your eyes or it won't work" – and obedient to her friend's words Miku obeyed and it only took a few seconds for her to feel Luka's lips on her injured area giving it a soft kiss before chanting something along the lines "pain pain go away"._

" _And it's done, feeling better?" –asked grinning to the tealette who started smiling too leaving all the squealing and crying forgotten. – "now hop up, I will take you to your house I bet auntie is worried" – said the pink haired girl already crouching in front of Miku ready to take her on a piggy-back ride. Thing the little toddler obliged delighted and exited._

" _yay are arre Luka-nee!" – Squealed feeling like a cowboy on her friends back._

 _._

 _Luka was her neighbor and her best friend. She loved her so much._

* * *

Those were the last foggy images that followed me into consciousness as I woke up for the third time, feeling absolutely exhausted.

I let out a grunt as I revolved myself uncomfortably around the mattress searching for the magic spot that would send me back to sleep, hopefully in a dreamless sleep this time. But much to my luck it proved to be futile as the pounding headache I had before going to sleep multiplied a hundred times. I stretched a hand out of my bed and took my phone grudgingly; pressing the sole button on the touchscreen devise and turning the now lit up screen to check the time.

Only 8:30 pm… And here I thought I would be able to stretch my nap and sleep the night off.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I let out a heavy breath trying to relax my nerves. Leaving my phone in the night stand next to me I try to get confortable again yet, my head throbs and I can already tell without checking that the pills I took made nothing since my fever continues going strong.

Living alone has its many perks except when you are caught with a cold and feeling as shitty as I am right now.

 _If only…_

The ringtone of my phone draws me out of that almost thought and I am for once grateful to whoever is calling even if the melody of "sweet devil" is already drilling holes in my head. I curse inwardly when I see the name on the screen but pick up anyways. Really of all people...

"Hi Luka what's up" – I say as casual completely ignoring how my runny nose itches.

"Miku, hi I was wondering if could ask you a favor pretty please" – I hear her soft voice on the other side of the phone – "I ended my shift, and some friends here invited me to go get a drink or something so I will probably be late tonight, could you go feed Minnie for me?"

"Sure no probs, something else?" – I hear she is about to answer when one of her friends interrupts her gushing and hurrying Luka to hang up that 'they don't want to make wait the hotties of the systems sector' and I don't know why maybe my fever but at this point I am so irritated that I take in the prospect of hanging up myself yet before I can do it Luka starts talking.

"Sorry about that, you know Meiko. That's al-"– eager to finish this conversation I bid my farewell as fast as I can but not before reassuring Luka that I won't forget to feed her cat.

You see even now, even when I moved from my parents and I am in college Luka is still my neighbor. And even I know that my parents allowed me to move just because they managed to rent me the apartment next door to Luka's so that she would be close to help me and take care of me.

Which Infuriates me.

I sigh but get moving anyways, Minnie is a lovely cat and I won't leave her starving just because I am in an awful mood. I take my comfiest pullover next to my fluffy slippers and even if I have a key to Luka's apartment I don't even bother, I just go through our shared balcony, and yeah in normal circumstances there would be a division but we got rid of the thing as soon as moved in next door. You could say that we are practically roommates and you wouldn't be way off the mark.

Sliding the door that leads towards Lukas living room I don't have to even search before Minnie comes leaping to greet me, she is just the most affectionate pet I ever met and she shows it off as soon as I pick her up purring happily. It only takes me a few minutes to find one of the packages with her food on one of the cupboards and as fast as I came I get back to my apartment.

Leaving a bowl full of her food in my kitchen I go back to my room and even if my headache is unbearable I can't help but think about her. Luka I wonder, how many will fall for her tonight? What if she doesn't come home tonight? And I realize bitterly that those thoughts are more unbearable than the pain I am currently experiencing.

I don't get to check my phone when it rings again, and to my surprise its Luka once again too.

"Luka what's up, thought you were busy" – I say as I plop back on my bed.

"Not so much but before you cut the other call short I wanted to ask, are you feeling ok? Your voice sounds a bit hoarse…- worry etches from her every word and I can already tell she won't enjoy her night because of me. And even if some days it makes me happy to know she thinks so much of me nights like these… It's just plain annoying. Call me hysteric, selfish I don't give a damn.

"I fine Luka, got a bit of a fever, nothing serious I was about to go to sleep. I already feed Minnie so just… don't worry about me ok?" – and I don't even wait for her answer when I hang up on her once again but this time I just switch off the damn thing. For once I want just be left alone.

"Being close to her like this… it's just too painful" – I say to none as I fall sleep once again.

It's the fourth time I wake up when I admit to myself that maybe this fever thingy is actually a bit of an issue. So hot, I feel my whole body burning under the dozen of warm sheets that cover my body. Wait what?

I reach to my forehead and find a cold patch resting there; working wonders I may say since my headache is just a little nuisance which only serves to prove the suspicion I had moments ago.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" – Of course she came. And here I am debating if I should act like a polite and grateful person or how I truly feel.

"Why are you here, I told you I would be just fine by myself" – I say trying not to sound as annoyed, yet failing miserably.

"Come on, don't be stubborn, I am actually glad that I came – she says happily as she brings me a glass with cold water completely ignoring my bratty attitude. –You where curled on the top of your bed only wearing a short and a pullover and you had quite the fever too. Now shush here, take this and after I finish fixing you some dinner you will take your medicine and rest ok? – She says carrying herself so casually in my room that I can't help but to greet my teeth in an effort to not explode right here and now.

I am so feed up of this. Luka always taking care of me like I am her little sister, like I am an idiot who can't do nothing by herself, like I am not reliable at all. It hurts; It hurts because I love her. I love her attention. But not this. Not anymore, maybe it's my fever talking but today I just can't stand it.

She doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve me treating her poorly, I don't want to hurt her with rude words when she only is looking after me.

This so frustrating I don't know if I want to cry or scream, probably both and it's only when I see Luka reentering my room with a tray in her hands that I know I am at a boiling point.

"Here, I made you some porridge it will do you well to have something on your stomach I bet you didn't bother to eat something healthy in days." – I hear her say, my eyes tightly shut _. It hurts. Stop._

I feel her worried gaze on me as well as the extra weight on the mattress, she is sitting right next to me and I can't for the life of me manage to look at her without letting all this feelings that are eating my insides show.

"Are you feeling bad?" – I hear her say in a low tone. _Go away_. I feel her cool hand on the back of my neck pulling me close so now our foreheads are touching. _Enough!_ – "You still have fever" – I feel her breath so close. And when I finally see her in the eye, soft cobalt looking at me with so much care and worry I just… blow up.

 _Stop fucking with me_.

I harshly push Luka away the tray flying away too, crashing on the floor along with its contents. I know I will regret this but I don't seem to care at the moment. I just can't be here for one more second. I get on my feet with all the intention of getting the hell out of here but I don't have such much luck, before I can even cross the door Luka gets a hold of my wrist and the look she has now sends a chill down my spine.

"There was no need for that, what the hell is your problem?" – Serious and reprimanding azure eyes look down at me and once again I curse my genes. Why I have to be the short one? She looks so imposing.

And once again she is treating me like a damn kid.

"Will you stop getting your nose in my business for once, just leave me alone!" – I shout and I know by now tears are falling down my cheeks.

"So now this scene you are mounting is my fault?"- She asks for how low it is I know she is angry. Fucking great.

"Yes of course it is, I am fed up you treating me like an idiot" – I shout.

"You are making no sense I never treated you like that" – I know I am not trying to make sense. This is so frustrating, and all this crying is making my head hurt again. Why wouldn't she just let go… that frown doesn't fit her features at all…

Argh. Focus Miku!

"Let me go!" – I shout once again trying to free myself from her strong grip but to no bail she still manages to keep me in place without much effort. I feel so weak and little, I hate this.

"No until you say what is actually wrong" – she tries to reason with me even if she is clearly mad at me and this tantrum that came out of nowhere.

"Everything is wrong I am sick of you treating me like your kid sister. I am nothing of you Damnit!" – Well shit I said it, and even if it has always been on my mind this is surely not how I ideally imagined approaching the matter. Seeing the hurt in her eyes is enough for me to instantly regret it but I just can't go on like this.

"I don't want any of this… not like this… I…" – By now the knot in my throat is another impediment to finally let everything out in the open. Though I don't think I can go through with it. I am afraid; I am so much of a coward.

"What do you want Miku? You tell me not to treat you like a kid, very well then grow up and for once say what you truly want" – She says looking at me intently with that passive-aggressive tone barely concealed. Another chill runs down my spine as I see her this serious for what I think the first time ever. I am completely in the spot, totally cornered.

And worst of all, I am just too prideful to ignore such an obvious taunt.

"I want…" _you to see me as a woman._

"I want…" _you to rely on me more._

"I want…" _to be one of your priorities._

"I want…" _you to look me with desire._

"I want…" _you to shower me with affection._

"I want…" _you to love me as a lover._

"I want…" _you to feel the same way I do about you._

But there is no way I can say any of that. I just can't. I won't to demand love for her. But at least this time… at least I will try, I need to be honest just this once.

"Do you even know what you want?" – Luka says with her eyebrows raised up. Is she trying to piss me off? What if I need say, eight times to get an honest sentence complete? I am so done with this!

"Of course I do shut up! I am trying to say something here argh"

"I want…"- I say once again and I swear on my honor I will finish it - "….you" – well even if that last part came as a mumble I said it.

"Sorry I quite didn't catch that, could you repeat it louder this time?" – She is looking at me curiously, I want to curse at everything, why is this so difficult? Why does she have to be so difficult? My cheeks burn I can't help but to feel absolutely pathetic. She is so messing with me, that impish smile on her face… I don't know if I want to punch it or kiss it. Damn.

"You are such a moron Luka what I am trying to say is"- I start catching her by the collar, there is no going back now -"what I am trying to say is that I LOVvv….-"- Eh? Why is Luka blurring away? Ugh I don't feel well…

.

 _I love you_

* * *

Luka was fast to catch the unconscious Miku in her arms. Secure on her embrace she took the chance to once again check on the younger's temperature, and of course she was warmer than before. It didn't take a genius really, with all that effort, the sudden movements, the heat and having eating nothing in who knows how long for the tealette to faint due low blood pressure.

"Such a pity, I was so close" – Luka sighed as she carried the girl the best she could to the bed. – "You can't imagine for how long I wanted to hear those words from you" – she continued lovingly caressing the soft teal threads of Miku's bangs, once the girl was finally lying on bed and resting comfortably. They would have to finish that conversation later.

She was about to go to clean all the mess when she felt Miku's arms circling around her neck pulling her down in a surprise kiss. Stunned Luka didn't move a muscle, was Miku conscious?

"I love you Luka"

She felt rather heard the younger girl say against her lips.

"I love you" – Miku repeated trailing off at the end. And so she was out like a light, breath even finally sleeping peacefully. Luka on the other hand felt absolutely invigorated.

"I love you too silly girl"- she softly said giving the younger girl a tiny peck on the lips. Luka couldn't help but smile and giggle as she now gave a little kiss on the tip of Miku's nose. She never thought Miku's confession would come out of a violent feverish tantrum. She finally gave one last kiss on the tealette's still warm forehead before getting up.

"You better be prepared when you wake up" - she said looking at the sleeping beauty while biting her lower lip – "from now on I won't hold back anymore".

.

END

.

.

 **And there it is folks. Hope you enjoyed this :D This time bringing the fluff from tsunderelandia (?) And yeah esxcuse me if I failed here and there with the english its not my first language and I am still learning.**

 **There aren't many nagitoro fics going around lately *cries* so yeah here making a little aport to this awesome pairing**

 **.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
